The present invention relates in general to beverage containers of the type where the consumer may drink directly from the dispensing opening in the neck of the container. More specifically, the present invention relates to the addition of an externally-threaded, plastic drinking sleeve to the neck of the container to facilitate and improve the drinking experience.
As one example of the type of beverage container that is suitable for the plastic drinking sleeve of the present invention, consider a metal beer “bottle” with a screw-on, screw-off metal cap. Without the plastic drinking sleeve of the present invention, a consumer desiring to drink directly from the bottle would need to contact a threaded metal opening while drinking. Any exposed metal edges, roughness or burrs that might be left as part of the bottle or created from the interaction of the threaded metal closing cap and the bottle would be a concern. These features could create discomfort to the consumer and might force the consumer to dispense the contents from the container into another container before consuming. While this may not be a problem in some environments, beverages of this type are often consumed when no other container is available for the transfer of contents. Therefore, the addition of a plastic drinking sleeve, according to the present invention, improves the overall fit and feel of the finished product and the overall drinking experience.
By applying a threaded plastic sleeve to the neck of the bottle, any rough and/or exposed metal edges or burrs are either eliminated and/or covered with a smooth, molded plastic structure. The plastic sleeve is externally-threaded so as to receive the metal closing cap. As such, it is important that there be a secure seal so as to capture and hold the internal pressure for carbonated beverages. This requires that there be a close conforming fit and a tight threaded engagement between the plastic sleeve and the closing cap for a secure, leak-free interface, capturing and maintaining the internal pressure.
Whether during the capping procedure at the time of filling the container or at the time the closing cap is being removed (unscrewed) for the first time, it is essential that the plastic sleeve not loosen, slip, or turn (rotate) relative to the neck of the container. The plastic sleeve must be securely connected or anchored to the neck so that, once assembled, there is no relative motion between the plastic sleeve and the neck of the container. Even after the opening of the container, it is important that the plastic sleeve not loosen such that it turns or rotates relative to the neck of the container. The initial removal represents a higher torque situation due to breakage of the frangible elements of the closing cap. It is also important to have an assembly procedure for the plastic sleeve that is quick and simple, yet reliable and predictable.
The threaded plastic drinking sleeve of the present invention includes various structural features, characteristics and cooperative relationships, each of which contribute to some improvement or benefit or to some portion of an improvement or benefit of the overall closure assembly. The referenced closure assembly includes the container neck, the plastic sleeve, and the closing cap. The present invention is directed principally to the threaded plastic drinking sleeve and its fit and assembly relative to the container neck. An important aspect of the present invention is the embedding of part of the free edge of the metal neck directly into the plastic of the drinking sleeve. This interfit anchors and secures the drinking sleeve against turning or slippage during the removal of and during reclosing of the outer closing cap. This embedding step is performed after the upper portion (i.e., chimney) of the neck is curled over the top lip of the plastic drinking sleeve. Additionally, the nature of the threaded engagement between the closing cap and the threaded plastic drinking sleeve is important in that the contents, typically under pressure, must be captured without gas or liquid leakage. Finally, as part of one embodiment of the present invention, six tear drop-shaped, inwardly protruding bumps are molded as part of the inner surface of the sleeve. These bumps provide another securing featuring as they deform the metal of the neck.